The present invention relates to the construction of artificial fingernails and pertains particularly to improvements in a kit for the construction of fingernails.
Long fingernails are quite fashionable in many circles today. The wearing of long fingernails has been a problem in the past. When a fingernail becomes broken it must be regrown or replaced by an artificial nail.
Certain techniques have been developed for the construction of fingernails from chemical compounds which when combined react to form a hardened structure having the appearance and general structural characteristics of a fingernail. Such techniques are now frequently used to form the structural features of an artificial fingernail which is then filed or ground to form the desired length and shape.
One technique involves the combining of a liquid monomer reagent with a powdered polymer reagent. The combination materials quickly react to form a hardened shell. Because of the speed with which the reaction occurs, it is desirable that the materials be mixed only at the time of application or immediately prior thereto. For this reason, the liquid and powder are typically kept in separate containers with the mixing achieved by dipping a brush in the liquid and then into the powder and applying the resulting mixture directly to the fingernail or fingernail form. This technique, as currently practiced, has a number of drawbacks.
One objectionable result of this practice is that the powder becomes mixed with the liquid reagent and quickly polymerizes. The dipping of the brush into the powdered reagent results in amounts of the powder remaining on the brush and becoming mixed with the liquid in the liquid container. As soon as this occurs, reaction begins to take place within the liquid in the container resulting in a considerable amount of the materials becoming non-usable.
Another objection is that the reacted material sticks to the containers and are difficult to clean.
Another drawback to this technique is that at least portions of the liquid is quite volatile. The liquid contains aromatic components which become quite noxious. The fumes from the liquid reagent can become quite unpleasant and often result in the causing of headaches to people who are closely associated or in close proximity therewith.
Accordingly, it is desirable that some means be available for eliminating or reducing the problems of the noxious fumes and premature mixing of the compounds.